


Blue skin

by Savannah_Stark



Series: Poems that make no sense [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Mind Control, Past Mind Control, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Sad Ending, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Stark/pseuds/Savannah_Stark
Summary: It's a poem, about Loki. It's stupid, but I really like it. It's a bit late (it's based on Thor and The Avengers). Please don't judge me.





	Blue skin

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't have perfect grammar.

My skin is blue,  
Words won't come through,  
I finally understand.  
Why I was hated,  
And no one's devestated,  
When I denied his hand. 

My vision's blue,  
Words can't get through,  
I'm screaming from within.  
And in the end,  
I have no friend,  
When he let's the trial begin.


End file.
